Fairy Tail: This is Our Time
by Shads the Shads
Summary: Welcome to Fairy Tail! This story covers a lots of OC and just lives through the arcs like the regular Fairy Tail anime show. Live through the Fairy Tail guild like you never experienced before. It is action-packed and will cover multiples of arcs later on the story. Please don't hesistate to read this story because I have put a lot of thought and effort into it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Who We Are**

_Times have changed… and as we grew, we became even more powerful. Not just in power, but our bond as a family. After Master Makarov's death, Erza became our guild master, and she still thrives to make Fairy Tail the best guild there can ever be. However, it's time to stop looking at the past and move on… who knows what we're going to encounter next…?_

As I walked into the guild as I usually would, I was quite surprised. The noise level of the guild has never been this high after Master Makarov's death. Or, it's just the terror of our new guild master, Erza, brings to Fairy Tail. But today was strange, even Erza was sitting next to a male figure, talking to him as if she had been friends with him for a long time. I have never seen him in Fairy Tail, to be honest.

"LUCY!" Natsu and Happy yelled out my name as they just saw that I have entered. "Come over here! We want you to meet an old friend of mine!" Natsu yelled quite loudly, well enough to make my ears hurt.

Gray, once again half-naked, scowled at Natsu and rolled his eyes "Not just your friend, flame head, he's OUR friend." Gray said emphasizing the word 'Our'

Natsu yelled back at him "You want to fight, snowman?!" Wendy sweatdropped as she was watching this scene for more than a thousand times by now.

I walked up to them and broke it up "Alright you two, that's enough." I smiled a little at both of them and asked "So who is this man?" She whispered quietly, enough to only make Natsu and Gray the only audience.

"His name is Duryn. Duryn Rodriguez." Natsu smiled at me as he whispered back to me "You might already have heard about him."

"Duryn…. I don't recall anything about him… Sorry." I replied with a sense of carefulness, not wanting to attract any attention from Duryn himself.

"You might know him as the Triton then." Gray smirked at me "None of the newspaper articles mentioned a name about him."

"Oh yeah! That was his nickname huh!" Natsu shouted; while Gray and I just looked dumbfounded by the actions of Natsu.

"The Triton huh… I think I remember reading about him…" I admitted on Gray's statement "I thought he was just a urban legend..." I said, facing Gray.

"Well obviously not." Gray smirked as he continued "He's.." but he was soon cut off by the man himself.

"So we're talking about me." Duryn raised an eyebrow at us and looked at me. I felt all of types of fear as he was facing me. "So you're the famous Lucy Heartfilia that everyone's talking about." He shook his head and chuckled.

"Yeah… It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Rodriguez." I held out my hand shakily, still sensing fear.

Duryn raised an eyebrow at me and laughed out softly "You're a funny fella. Great to meet you, Lucy. And please, just call me Duryn." He said as he shook my hand "Well it's probably really late to mention this, but Welcome to Fairy Tail."

As he shook my hand, I was finally able to smile brightly "Thanks Duryn. I hope we can be great friends." I said as I looked at him more closer, to notice that he had a vertical scar crossing his left eye, making him not able to use his left eye. I suddenly felt bad for him to have that pain.

Duryn smiled at me "Of course, Lucy. That's why we are all here." I looked at him closer, just to sense his appearances.

He had a brown Faux Hawk for his hairstyle, and a piercing emerald green eye. He wore a white T-Shirt under a black leather jacket, with a Fairy Tail insignia on the back of the jacket. As for he wore a grey skinny jeans and a pair of shoes, you see everyday at the markets. The only thing that bothered me was a green bandana tied on his right arm because I didn't understand the point of it.

Being a curious girl that I am, I pointed at the green bandana and asked Duryn himself "What's the purpose of tying the green bandana on your right arm, Duryn?"

Then suddenly, everyone just went mute and looked at me with them holding the 'Shush' sign. I looked at them in curiosity and waited for Duryn's response. However, as I looked at him being silent, I believed that I shouldn't said that, because he looked ticked off.

"Erm… I'm sorry Duryn for asking that question… I guess it's a private thing.." I looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"It's fine." Duryn finally spoke "It's a gift that my dragon left behind, before death." Duryn seemed to smile a little "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you for asking."

Happy sweatdropped "What a way to relieve her, Duryn."

Duryn glanced at Happy and Happy immediately jumped behind Natsu "Scary…"

I smiled, but I just couldn't stop feeling sorry for asking that question "Anyways, I heard you're a fellow dragon slayer like Natsu." I wanted to clarify if he really was a dragon slayer.

Duryn nodded "Yes, I'm a Water Dragon Slayer, and as a matter of fact, if you want to spar with me, the answer is a no."

I smiled "A water dragon slayer huh? That's great… And even if I had the chance, I never would spar with someone strong as you!" I laughed at the last part

"So you heard about me." Duryn smiled "But don't worry, there are still people who can beat me."

"Yeah… I heard you break a tie with Laxus. That's great because Laxus is one of our top mages." I smiled and looked around to see if there was anyone else that I haven't met before. Meeting new people is always a great experience…

Duryn nodded "That's great. If I wasn't able to, I shouldn't even be a S-Class Mage." He laughed a little after his statement

I smiled back at Duryn and then noticed a man, sitting at the corner of the guild "Who's that?" I asked. hoping for an answer from anyone.

"That's Arashi Fusami." Duryn replied to my question "A fellow S-Class mage at Fairy Tail. He's a Storm Dragon Slayer, just for the information."

I thanked Duryn, as I sighed as I observed Natsu and Gray arguing about the man, so named Arashi.

He had a short white spiky hairstyle and emerald green eyes. He seemed to be wearing a green jacket and a pale grey shirt. He also wore shorts that reached to his knees.

"May I go say Hi?" I asked Duryn, before I would rudely interrupt what seemed like a meditation.

"I wouldn't." Duryn replied to my question "He doesn't like to be bothered, especially during the middle of his meditation." He shuddered, remembering the last time he interrupted him.

"Oh okay… Then maybe later I guess." I sighed as I observed him once again "Well Mr. Fusami, it's a pleasure to meet you." I whispered to myself.

"Anyways, Master Erza; Isn't there the Grand Magic Games coming up soon?" I asked, as I forgot to never mention the word 'Master' when calling Erza.

Erza glanced at me as I backed away from fear "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME A MASTER!" She walked up to me, ready to punch me but sighed as she brought her fist down "Yes Lucy, there's a Grand Magic Games soon. That's why I'm so stressed out right now."

"Why are you stressed out?" I carefully asked Erza, really not wanting to get hit by her

"Well with the return of Duryn and Arashi, it's impossible for me to select the candidates for the Grand Magic Games." Erza sighed as she looked at Duryn and Arashi.

_Are they really that strong…._ I thought to myself as I looked at Duryn and Arashi one more time "Oh I understand… I guess. It must be hard being the master."

"Tell me about it." Erza groaned as she back down, looking for her strawberry cake "Where did it go this time?"

I giggled at how happy Fairy Tail was today. I took a look at her watch and sighed "Well sorry guys… but it's time for me to leave. I have businesses to take care of! Haha!" Then I took a look around the guild once again and turned around as I pushed the door open "Well today's been a fascinating day… I hope it will remain like this forever.." I smiled as I ran out of Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Ultimate Fairy Team **

I yawned as I walked towards the gate of the guild. Yesterday was a tiring day for me… meeting new people, and taking care of other businesses rather than having fun in the guild._ Maybe if I had a boyfriend, he would make my life easier_ I thought as I sighed. _Maybe… I should ask him out… _All these fanatic thoughts popped up on my head and I continued walking, looking down at the ground.

Then, I crashed into someone. _That's what I get for not looking up_ I scowled at myself as I tried to stand up. But before that, I took a look at the man and suddenly realized _He was that guy in Fairy Tail that was meditating… _I thought as I brushed the dirt off my skirt.

"You alright?" He asked as he checked if I had any wounds. Then he noticed my pink Fairy Tail insignia on my hand.

"Huh. A Fairy Tail mage…" He looked down at the ground and then smiled at me "Well I believe that I saw you in the guild yesterday… but I reckon that I never got your name."

"Huh? Oh. My name is Lucy." I replied back quickly, then I looked at him "Your name is Arashi right?" I asked carefully, almost forgetting his name.

"Yeah. I guess Duryn already told you basic information about me." He smiled at me as he nodded "Well what are you doing out here by yourself? I thought you always hang out with Natsu and them."

I didn't reply, wondering about who were the lucky five candidates for the coming soon Grand Magic Games. _I wonder who Erza selected… I wonder if Natsu even got selected.._ I sighed softly.

"Are you wondering about who the candidates are for the Grand Magic Games?" Arashi chuckled at me as he shook his head "Don't worry about it. Erza said she's going to be announcing the five candidates later today."

"That's a relief…" I finally smiled "All this curiosity is killing me." I giggled a little after I said that.

"Well shall we head to the guild, Lucy?" He asked me as he turned around and started walking off to the guild.

Lucy nodded and slowly started jogging after Arashi "For a human, you walk really fast." I smiled at him

Arashi nodded "I'll take that as a compliment." He said as we finally reached the guild, walking for at least 10 minutes.

Arashi opened the door and looked at me "Ladies first." He said as he yawned

"Thanks Arashi." I nodded at him thankfully and looked around the guild to see if anything happened while I was gone.

Then, I observed Cana and a fellow S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, Zana, having what seemed like a drinking contest. Zana had long black hair that reached her hips and piercing ocean blue eyes.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked up to them, noticing that both of them had drunk over 200 jugs. What was more surprising was that Zana was sober even from all that drinking.

"EY Lucy~" Cana said as she put her arm over my shoulders "I heard that you and Natsu slept together, cuddling!" She said, obviously drunk. "You guys kissed? And maybe you know." She winked at me.

"EHHHH?!" I looked at her in shock "Who's making all these rumors?!" I asked, my face pink as Natsu's hair.

"Aw come on." Cana smiled as she put her arm over Zana shoulder's "Who else?" She laughed and went to sleep.

Zana rolled her eyes and looked at Lucy "She's crazy when she's drunk. You probably already know about it." She said as she took another sip of the alcoholic drink. "Ahh refreshing." Zana smiled and looked at me "Wanna try?"

I shook my head "No thanks, Zana-sama, I only drink water."

"Aw you're no fun" Zana pouted and looked at Arashi "When did you get here brother?" She hiccuped.

"Along with Lucy." Arashi sighed "How much did you drink today?" He seemed disappointed at Zana

_WAIT. Did she really just say that Arashi is her BROTHER?! _I looked shocked as I looked at Arashi and Zana "Siblings... Wow. I never would have imagined."

Zana nodded to my statement "Yeah, we're siblings alright." She then looked at Arashi "I only drank 30 jugs.. Don't worry big brother!" She hiccuped again.

"If you only drank 30 jugs, how do you explain this?" Arashi said as he slammed the 200 jugs of sake.

_Eep.. I shouldn't interfere with them _I thought as I turned around and headed to Natsu.

"Sorry Arashi. I got carried away with all the crowd cheering 'Chug'" Zana looked at Arashi, apologetically.

Arashi sighed and shook his head "You really have to control your drinking habits, Zana."

Zana just looked at Arashi, not wanting to say anything, but she already knew that she disappointed Arashi. Again.

As the day slowly approached to nighttime, the guild seemed to quiet down also. Everyone in the guild seemed excited, because it was almost time where Erza would announce the five candidates for Fairy Tail. There was nothing we could do, but wait patiently.

As the clock chimed the signal that it was time for Erza to come out of the study, Erza walked out of her study with five members next to her side.

_That must be the 5 candidate of Fairy Tail _I thought as I tried to take a better look at them "I wonder who they are."

Erza coughed intentionally, attracting everyone's attention "Now I will be announcing the five candidates for Fairy Tail! So please listen up, because I will not repeat myself." Erza said, while everyone's eye were on Erza

"Our first candidate, the grandson of our beloved master, Laxus Dreyar!" Erza shouted. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen smiled and raised their fists up "Let's go Laxus!"

"Our second and third candidate, Arashi and Zana Fusami!" Erza shouted out once again Everyone cheered on and I smiled "Wow.. Our team is powerful this year.."

"For our fourth candidate, Duryn Rodriguez!" Erza smiled at Duryn as she shouted. Once again, everyone seemed happy with the decision.

_Natsu... _I started thinking as Erza finally announced the last candidate "Natsu Dragneel!" Happy smiled "Go Natsu! Beat all of them up!"

_I knew it... Natsu.. With all those powerful mages by your side.. I hope you don't drag them down _I smiled as I thought to myself.

But this was just the beginning of the so-called "The Ultimate Fairy Team." No one can predict the results of the Grand Magic Games. But with the unique power of Fairy Tail, we'll stampede through every obstacle that faces us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Let's Begin! Grand Magic Games!**

As I woke up, I immediately stood up and looked around my bed to see if Natsu was laying down on my bed. _Oh wait. He's preparing for the Grand Magic Games. I almost forgot that was today. _I thought as I facepalmed myself for not remembering that it was today.

I took a quick shower, and got dressed in my casual outfit, as I headed to Fairy Tail. Once all the members of Fairy Tail came, we would all walk to the Domus Flau, which is located on the on the west mountains of Crocus.

As I hurried myself to Fairy Tail, I looked around the guild and saw four of the candidates preparing to leave soon for the Grand Magic Games. "Hey, where's Natsu?" I asked as I approached Laxus with caution. You always want to be careful around Laxus

"Beats me. He said he's going to have a talk with someone." Laxus shrugged as he put on his coat "But I'm certain that he was talking to a girl."

_A girl… Maybe it's Lisanna _I shook my head and gave my thanks to Laxus. I turned around to see the salmon-haired boy sitting next to a dark blue haired girl. Obviously, it wasn't Lisanna because Lisanna had white hair.

"Hey Natsu." I walked up to Natsu and the girl "Aren't you supposed to be preparing for the Grand Magic Games?"

Natsu smirked at me and stood up "But I'm already all fired up!" He said as he raised his fist augmented with flame.

I rolled my eyes at him and couldn't help but giggle "That's what you always say Natsu. Then you get beat up." Then I looked at the blue haired girl "Oh I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name's Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit Mage." I smiled at her

"Great to meet a friend of mine. My name's Rain Wildstorm. I'm a Flame God Slayer." She smiled at me and shook my hand "Natsu told me about you."

I nodded "Yeah, Natsu told me about you a few years ago.. I heard you were also a S-Class Mage." I already felt as if Rain and I would end up being great friends. Well the only thing that really caught me the attention was when she said that she was a Flame God Slayer.

Rain smiled "Uh huh. The reason why I been absent for long was because of the decade quest." She sighed after that statement "It was a struggle."

As our conversation kept extending, we didn't know how much time have passed. But we know that we have talked for a long time because everyone in the guild was here, waiting for Erza's orders.

"So Erza did become the guild master… I'm proud of her for making it that far." Rain commented on Erza as Erza commanded the whole guild to start heading to Crocus. "That's strange though. Why would the master choose Erza over his grandson?" She asked me as we were walking

I looked around to see if Laxus was near then I whispered to Rain "Master Makarov believed that Laxus would be power-crazy once again if he got the title."

Rain nodded "Ah I understand… I remember the last time he lost control of himself and went on to fight against Natsu. But that's history."

I agreed to her statement "Now Laxus is a good man. We really shouldn't be talking about him anymore." I said as I pointed at Laxus by Rain's side.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at both of us and continued walking to catch up with Duryn.

As I started to see the Domus Flau, I smiled "We're almost there!" I smiled at Rain "Ugh my legs are killing me."

"Tell me about it." Rain rolled her eyes and giggled "Oh well, just a little bit more. Come on!" She said as she started walking faster to keep up to the rest of our guild

I smiled and started walking slightly faster "Coming." I said as I tried my best to catch up with everyone else.

As a hour passed by, we were finally at the entrance of the Domus Flau. Even at the outside, we could hear the crowd cheering on guilds such as 'Sabertooth' and 'Lamia Scale'

Then Natsu smirked at the coliseum "Hey wait up! I'll beat all of you guys up soon! You all better be ready!"

I sighed at Natsu and shook my head "Already hyped up Natsu… I wish you guys luck and please do your best out there." I smiled at the five candidates.

Erza nodded and continued "All of us will be cheering for you guys."

Zana smirked at the rest of the Fairy Tail "We don't need luck, we got this in the bag. Don't worry too much about us."

Erza nodded and directed the rest of us into the cheering room, where we would soon be able to see Natsu and the others.

As we entered the room, we could hear the announcer, Chapati, announcing our beloved guild's name "Although they're late, here it is, Team Fairy Tail!" He shouted as the five walked out to the stadium, facing the crowd.

"For Team Fairy Tail, we have Laxus Dreyar, Zana Sturly, Arashi Fusami, Duryn Rodriguez, and Natsu Dragneel." Chapati continued on "Wow, I don't want to say this, but their team seems very strong."

"Indeed." Yajima, the Grand Magic Games Commentator, nodded "The five that are out their have a strong reputation in Fiore. I wouldn't be surprised if they were able to powerhouse throughout the whole competition."

"Last year, Fairy Tail won. Let's see if they can do it again!" Chapati commented once again

Meanwhile at the waiting room, Everyone including me cheered on for our team "Don't lose out there!" We all shouted.

_Wait. Zana Sturly? I thought Arashi and Her were siblings... And yet they have different last names. I'm so confused! _I thought to myself as I looked at Erza "Hey Erza, how come Zana and Arashi have different last names? I thought they were siblings..."

Erza looked at me and sighed "Well Arashi had amnesia when he joined the guild so he was uncertain that Zana was his sister." She continued "Additionally when they were young, they were both separated and Zana had the new last name of Sturly. She wouldn't want the whole world to know that they are siblings. That would cause much trouble I believe."

I nodded and sighed "I see.." I looked down at Arashi and Zana "I would never be able to live through hiding something like that."

"A team of five strong mages that have a strong reputation… let's see how it works, Number 3." Master Mavis appeared once again nodded as she sat on her usual spot

Then Master Makarov appeared next to her "Well, Number One, I wouldn't be surprised at the outcomes of this Game."

"But no one can tell what happens, Number One, We can't rely on what we expect to happen. So that's why we must cheer on also." Mavis smiled at Makarov and looked at Erza "Well Number 7, you made us proud so far with the team you have selected."

"Thank you Master Mavis." Erza said with all respects and looked at the arena "I hope all of them don't screw up down there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**First Battle! Duryn vs Bacchus! **

The events weren't going so great for us so far. We scored last place in the Hidden Event, and once again Fairy Tail was down at last place.

"How come is it that Fairy Tail cannot win any events but win all the battle?" Master Makarov sweatdropped as he looked out at the arena

I sighed along with Makarov "I guess that's how just Fairy Tail is… weak at organized events but strong when it comes to battles." I giggled after "It's funny how you see it.."

Rain nodded "With only six teams in this Grand Magic Games, it's going to be pretty difficult if we don't win any of the events."

Master Mavis giggled as she kicked her legs out, sitting down "Stop your worrying and enjoy the games.. A battle is supposed to be occurring soon."

Erza and Makarov nodded "Yes Number One." Then everyone went to silence and waited for the next announcement.

Just then, Chapati announced "Get ready everyone! It's our first battle of the day! And it's already full with action! Let's hear it for Fairy Tail's Duryn Rodriguez! And don't forget Quatro Puppy's Bacchus Groh!"

Yajima commented "They're both very skilled mages. I wonder how this battle will turn out."

I shouted "Go Duryn! Don't go easy on him!" I smiled as the rest of the candidates for Fairy Tail appeared in the room.

"It's an easy point for us." Laxus commented "Well that's if Duryn tries out there at all."

Makarov nodded "Hey you water-boy! Do your best out there!" He shouted, looking at Duryn.

Meanwhile at the arena…

Mato looked at both Duryn and Bacchus "Are the two of you ready to rumble! Great! Let's get it started!"

"IT HAS BEGUN!" Chapati announced as the crowd started cheering on for Bacchus, all unaware of Duryn's power.

Bacchus smiled at Duryn "So you're the famous Triton I heard rumors about. Well then let's see what you got. Bring it on." He said as he got into his typical fighting stance

"I don't like his battle stance. It's awkward." Rain giggled as she watched the fight "I think Duryn got this in the bag.. considering how powerful he can be."

I nodded with her "I must admit… His battle stance is somewhat awkward to watch."

Duryn gave Bacchus a soft chuckle and disappeared out of Bacchus's sight. "Watch and learn, the so-called 'Drunk Falcon'" He said as he reappeared behind Bacchus and striked him down with his foot.

"What immense speed!" Pantherlily commented "I have never seen anyone with that speed before!"

Happy nodded "It's Duryn! One of our powerful mages!"

Bacchus regained his balance and took out his gourd as he took a drink out of it "It seems like that I been underestimating your power and your speed. Well it's time for me to get serious!" He grinned as he dashed to Duryn and landed a successful blow on Duryn.

"Heh. Quite impressive for a S-Class Mage." Duryn nodded as he regained his balance in mid-air "However.. compared to Gildarts.. your magic is nothing." He said as he casted a magic field below Bacchus

"Here it comes!" Natsu grinned as he put his arms over Rain's shoulder and my shoulder "The Water Dragon Magic!"

Happy nodded and jumped up "Aye Sir!"

Zana scowled "He's not even trying out there. He looks like he's just playing with him." She said as Arashi raised an eyebrow at Duryn

"Water Dragon's Roar!" He said as the magic field below Bacchus, blasted out water and raised Bacchus in mid-air

Gajeel and Wendy's eyes widened as they saw this "What… He casted a Dragon Slayer's Roar on the field without blasting it from his mouth…?" Gajeel commented then smirked "That's quite something."

"Sorry but this isn't going to finish me!" Bacchus smirked as he regained his balance, but to only find out that five water orbs were heading for him "Damn when did you have time to cast these?" He said as he blocked it off

"When I was casting my Roar of course." Duryn said as he quickly got below Bacchus, waiting for him to land "Water Dragon's Rising Torpedo!" He shouted as he struck Bacchus in the jaw with a water orb.

Bacchus flew off mid-air and crashed into the wall of the coliseum. He stood up as he wiped the blood off his mouth "What an interesting display of skill!" He yelled as he dashed after Duryn again "Well I'll just finish you off here then!" He said as he readied his palm magic

"Finish who?" Duryn smiled as he readied his palm also "Water Dragon's Tearing Torrent!" He said as he hit Bacchus's stomach before Bacchus could hit Duryn.

I gasped as I saw water going through Bacchus's body "Will he be ok?" I asked worriedly as I looked down at Bacchus. I did want my team to win, but also I didn't want to see anyone injured.

Laxus nodded to my question "Yeah, he'll be ok with just some proper medication. That's barely 5% of Duryn's power from what I saw."

Then Master Mavis giggled "Only 5%. I hate to admit but that's less than 2% of what he's truly capable of."

As Bacchus crashed into the wall again, he grinned at Duryn and admitted that he was no match for him. "I lose." He smirked as he said it to Mato.

Mato nodded and shouted "Bacchus is unable to fight! The winner is Duryn Rodriguez of Fairy Tail!"

Yajima commented "Based on experiences, it was obvious that Duryn would have won the battle."

Chapati announced "That's it for the first battle! Fairy Tail has climbed up by earning 10 Points! What a comeback!"

Yajima commented again "But it's too early to reach conclusions. I hope all the other battles will be exciting as this."

Then Duryn walked over to Bacchus and helped him up "You showed me an excellent display of skill. Good job." He said as he patted Bacchus's shoulders and started walking up to where the rest of his team was at.

As he reached the room, Arashi punched him in the shoulder "That was great out there. You got us back in the lead." He grinned as Laxus also smirked at him.

"Oh it's nothing." Duryn commented as he sat down on a chair "We still got long days ahead of us."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! This is Shads, the writer of this story! And I wouldn't be able to write all of this without your guys supports. Of course, Fairy Tail is not owned by me and Many of the OCs (except Duryn) are not mine, but all my friends. Please try to leave a review because it helps on making this FanFic better and I'll try my best to upload a chapter each day! Well have fun reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Lightning vs Perfume!**

I scowled as I found the name 'Fairy Tail' in fifth place. It was all because of Natsu coming in last place for the Chariot event. We would have to win every event ahead of us in order to climb up to the top once again. _If I just believe… would they be able to accomplish everything? _I thought for a second as I looked down

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, to be directly in front of Natsu "Eh? Natsu? What is it?"

"There's another fight occurring soon!" Natsu grinned and pointed down at the arena. I nodded and looked down to find Laxus and the weird perfume man who always ended his statement with 'perfume' All the girls in our guild labeled him creepy.

"AND For our fourth battle! We have Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail up against Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki of Blue Pegasus!" Chapati announced as Yajima nodded "I always wondered how these two would end up fighting against each other." He commented

Mato nodded as he looked at Laxus and Ichiya "Are you two ready? Let's get this started this!"

Mira and the Thunder God Tribe yelled out loudly "Go Laxus! Beat him up like there's no tomorrow!"

I sweatdropped at the Thunder God Tribe and looked down at the arena, imagining how this battle would turn out.

"Laxus.. Mhm" Rain took out a little notebook and started taking notes "I never seen him fight.. so I should take notes of how he fights."

"Oh, so you're the famous Laxus Dreyar. I suppose your guild master is your grandfather?" Ichiya gave him a nod "It will be a pleasure opposing you."

"Don't talk about gramps. We stand here as two men, and if you say his name once more. You'll be no more." Laxus raised an eyebrow at Ichiya as he took his coat off and cracked his fists "Let's fight."

"Sorry but I'm not the same Ichiya as I used to be!" Ichiya got into a fighting stance, but only to be knocked away by Laxus's punch

"What a punch by Laxus! Is Ichiya already down without giving Laxus a challenge?!" Chapati announced as the Thunder God Tribe started cheering even more.

"Wow that was… fast." I commented as I looked down "Is he already done for?"

"No. Although he may seem weak, he is a very capable mage." Erza replied to my question, leaving me in wonder.

Ichiya stood back up and groaned "What a fast punch. Is that what Fairy Tail mages are capable of?"

"No. You certainly talk a lot, that;s why I'm finding all your weakness right now." Laxus raised an eyebrow once again as he charged lightning in his fist again

"EH? Finding weakness just by listening?! Impressive!" He said as he duck-taped his own mouth "Now you're not capable of hitting me!"

Laxus sweatdropped as well as the rest of the Fairy Tail team "Are you stupid or what?" Laxus facepalmed, but only to take a surprising blow to his jaw and be forced to take a few steps back.

Freed's eyes widened "LAXUS!"

"What a way to use a disruptive strategy! While Laxus was facepalming, Ichiya punched him! Wow!" Chapati announced

Makarov yelled "Laxus! You better not lose, or I'll personally make you hang out with Natsu and them!"

Duryn and some others seemed to chuckle after Makarov's statement "That's brilliant strategy Master. There's no way Laxus is going to lose now!" Duryn added in

Freed shook his head violently "Don't lose Laxus! You have to hang out with us! The Thunder God Tribe!"

Laxus shook the pain off and sweatdropped at the Fairy Tail audience box "So annoying." He grinned after and looked at Chapati "Sorry, but I really can't afford to lose." He said as lightning fizzled around his body

"Sorry Laxus-kun, but I can't afford to lose either." Ichiya replied back as he used his Power Perfume, which would greatly increase his attack damage and muscle structure. Then he winked at Erza as Erza stuttered in disgust.

As Laxus transformed into lightning, he appeared in front of Ichiya and kicked his jaw as he appeared above him once again "Lightning Punch." He said as he enveloped his hand in a orb of lightning and punched Ichiya down.

"Ichiya is down once again!" Chapati announced "Will he stand up once again?" He shouted

Ichiya groaned as he slowly stood back up "This is what I get for underestimating your power, Laxus-kun. Pain Relieving Perfume~" He sprayed a magnificent smelling perfume around him as his pain and wound disappeared.

"Interesting perfume." Laxus sniffed the perfume and smirked at Ichiya "But not good enough." He turned himself into lightning again and appeared in front of Ichiya, but to be punched into the air "W-what?!" Laxus questioned as he looked above to find Ichiya

"Sorry Laxus kun, but while you were sniffing, I used another perfume to increase my speed." Ichiya grinned "Power Strike!" He said as he struck down Laxus back to the ground.

"What a counter attack by Ichiya! You don't see that everyday!" Chapati commented as Yajima nodded "He figured that Laxus would appear in front of him and he used that as an advantage."

"I swear if he loses, I'm going to make fun of him till he dies." Zana scowled as Arashi shook his head

"Powerslam!" Ichiya yelled as he looked down at Laxus and slammed down the ground, aiming to knock out Laxus with this move

Laxus easily side rolled out of Ichiya's way and saw him stuck in the ground "You trapped yourself…" He then smirked "You gave me a quite a challenge. Lightning Dragon's Roar!" He generated a lightning blast and released it, destroying everything that it touched.

"Sorry Laxus-kun. But you're aiming for the wrong person!" Ichiya said as he appeared behind Laxus and kicked Laxus down to the ground.

Makarov's eyes widened "A clone?! How strong has Ichiya have gotten?!" He shouted as Bickslow started wiping off imaginary tears.

Chapati announced "Laxus has fallen! Will Laxus stand up or accept defeat?!" Some started jeering and some started cheering after the announcement

Erza started thinking, then her face color started turning strawberry red due to her imagination "LAXUS! YOU BETTER STAND UP OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She said as her face was still red.

Duryn chuckled at Makarov and Erza "Such a funny guild. If you guys really think Laxus is going to lose to Ichiya, think about how much trouble it would be for Laxus."

"Laxus you idiot! Do you want to be made fun for the rest of your life!" Zana yelled, trying to support Laxus.

Ichiya stroked his own hair as he looked down at Laxus on the ground "Do you give up Laxus-kun?" He said as he started turning into his regular body size "It was fun."

"Your power-thingy is annoying." Laxus scoffed as he slowly stood back up "But since that disappeared, I can do whatever I want now."

"EH?!" Ichiya tried to take out the perfume again, but saw that he ran out "How can I be out?!"

"Don't ask me, it's your fault for overspraying or whatever you guys call it." Laxus scowled as he ran towards Ichiya "Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Roaring Thunder!" He shouted and released a large burst of lightning from his fist, heavily damaging Ichiya

Ichiya fell down immediately after the strike and fainted. Mato announced "Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki of Blue Pegasus is unable to battle! The victor is Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail!"

I cheered "Go Laxus! I knew you could do it!" Makarov was wiping off his tears "That's my boy out there!"

Master Mavis giggled as Freed shouted "That's my Laxus! Great job!"

Laxus grinned at the audiences and helped Ichiya up as he walked back to the box where everyone was at

"Damn, I wanted to beat you up." Zana grinned as she punched him lightly in the shoulder "Good job."

Duryn nodded, and patted Laxus's shoulders "Didn't expect you to use Secret Dragon Slayer Art, but we still got a win."

Laxus nodded "Mhm, but it's still not over yet till we come in first place." He said as he looked at the scoreboard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Battle of Supremacy! **

_Many days have been past, and it was finally the last day of the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail was lucky enough to be tied for first place against Sabertooth and Lamia Scale. Now they battle to see who is the supreme guild of Fiore. Will it be Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, or Sabertooth?_

I sighed as I watched all of the other Guilds already get in a conflict with other guilds. But for Fairy Tail, I haven't heard a single word about our five candidates. _I hope they are Ok… _I thought to myself as I looked at Master Mavis. "Master Mavis, will any of our guild members get involved in a fight soon?" I asked, wondering

Master Mavis nodded and giggled "Just wait for the time. It'll all happen soon."

Just then, Chapati announced "Oh look at this! It seems like Rufus Lore of Sabertooth has encountered Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale! Wow this will be a interesting matchup for sure!"

Rufus showed his signature smirk as he took his hat off and tossed it onto the ground "Ah looks like this challenger would be worthy enough to satisfy me."

Jura grinned "Well Rufus-Dono, your mouth can't be the one that fights for you."

"Ehhhh? This seems like an exciting matchup.. Mind if I join in?" A feminine voice said as she walked out of the shadow of a building. "Come on, I can handle this."

"Fairy Tail has finally shown up! It's Zana Sturly of Fairy Tail interfering the fight between Jura Neekis and Rufus Lore! Wow can this matchup get even more interesting?!" Chapati shouted out aloud and the crowds started cheering louder after they heard the word 'Fairy Tail'

"Oh it's the famous Zana, is it?" Rufus smirked "Well looks like I'll be taking more points."

"Sorry, blondie boy, but I'll be taking the points." Zana winked at Rufus "And plus, you don't stand a chance against us."

"Ah my blood hasn't been boiling since the fight between Laxus and I. Shall we get this over with?" Jura added on

"Memory Make: Showering Ancient Wisdom" Rufus smirked as a magic seal appeared on Zana and Rufus, making them unable to move "Sorry but this is the end of the road for you two. Memory Make: Colorful Slashing Flames!" He shouted once again as a flame with black lightning charged against Zana and Jura.

As an explosion occurred, Chapati continued "Wow that's a nice use of magic right there! But I don't think it's enough to take down both of them!"

Zana yawned as the smokes disappeared "That was even worse than Natsu's flame and Laxus's lightning. You really speak a lot for someone weak." She said as she was suddenly taken down to the ground, feeling a strong force in her stomach "Jura.. Why you.."

Jura smiled "Sorry Zana-Dono, but You're more of a priority than Rufus."

"Well if you want to play that way. Requip: Scythe Armor" Zana said as she took out her well-known scythe "I'm not going easy on you!" She yelled as she dashed swiftly to Jura

Jura remarked "That's an excellent display of agility! But you're too slow! Talus!" He said as a rock pillar appeared between Zana and himself.

"Don't forget about me you two." Rufus said "Memory Make: Frozen Lightning Sword!" He said as he molded a frozen lightning sword and dashed after Jura "You have a spot open!"

Jura raised his eyebrow and struck down Zana before striking down Rufus "What was it about having a spot open?"

The audience seemed to go crazy. Chapati announced "Jura has struck them down! Will Zana and Rufus be able to stand?!" He yelled out

Meanwhile, Erza stared down at the scene "Zana... You're supposed to be stronger than those two.. Have you let yourself gotten weak from drinking too much..?"

However, Zana and Rufus slowly managed to stand up. Zana laughed as she spitted out blood "You don't live up to the expectations of a Wizard Saint."

Jura raised an eyebrow at Zana "Not living up to the expectations of Wizard Saint?" He said as he took his coat off "Well Zana-Dono, you certainly have a big mouth yourself. But don't worry, I'll shut it for you." He smirked and dashed as he struck Zana right in the stomach

Zana intentionally took the hit and took a few steps back "Is this all you have Wizard Saint? Even a kid can hit better than you." She smirked as blood trickled down her chin. She wiped it away with a hand, shaking it onto the ground.

"Zana! Fight Back!" Makarov and few others shouted at the screen "We need the points!"

"Do you plan to lose Zana-Dono? Then you should just forfeit rather than having me waste my magical energy here." Jura smirked as he took another blow at Zana's stomach "Or I'll just end you here."

Zana shook her head as she crashed into the wall "Weak... You just don't get it do you? Your strength doesn't match those who properly deserves the title of a Wizard Saint." She said as she wiped the blood off her chin again.

Rufus raised an eyebrow at Zana and Jura "You two are forgetting about me, aren't ya?" He said as he walked over to them

"Your arrogance will only lead to your downfall, Zana-Dono." Jura said as he charged another strike.

Zana closed her eyes and grasped the handle of the scythe and struck it down the ground "We'll show you... What it means to be powerful."

The skies darkened in the arena, and the clouds turned ashen grey, as a fierce wind blew past the three of them.

As the violent winds came to a stop. A man that was standing in the middle of the violent wind appeared. It was Arashi himself.

"Sister of mine... You're still too arrogant after all these years... And still so weak." Arashi remarked on Zana as he was soon facing her.

"It's Arashi Fusami of Fairy Tail! Will they be havin fight?!" Chapati shouted out as the crowd started even cheering louder.

"Ah brother of mine... Shall we show them the power of Fairy Tail?" Zana smirked at Arashi, but to be only get slapped once by Arashi. "Arashi...?" She looked at him, placing her hand on where Arashi slapped her.

The crowd seemed to die down and all of the Fairy Tail members looked shocked at the actions of Arashi.

Arashi scowled "That's for making me worried, and your arrogance." He said as he turned around to see Jura and Rufus "Come on sis.. Let's get this over with."

Zana placed her hand down and grinned as she stood next to Arashi "That's what I wanted to hear."

Jura grinned "Interesting. A 2 v 2. Come Rufus, we'll handle Fairy Tail." He said as he took his stance.

"But first let's make clear that I don't take orders from you Jura." Rufus said as he came next to Jura "But Let's get this over with."

"The three top guilds: Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth stands in one place! How will this match turn out?!" Chapati shouted to make the crowd go even louder.

Yajima commented "It will be a battle worth remembering! Don't even blink and you'll miss an action!"

Mato nodded "A great battle always pleases me!"

Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail cheering section, I cheered on "Go Arashi and Zana! I know that you two can do it!"

Mavis giggled and looked at the screen "I can't tell which side will win. They're so equally balanced… Let's see who fortune favors."

Asf the violent winds re-appeared, Arashi disappeared with the wind and appeared in front of Rufus "Storm Dragon's Strike." He silently said as he struck Rufus in the jaw.

_As long as the winds blow… I already know I can't strike him with this wind _Jura thought in his head "You're Arashi. The Storm Dragon Slayer… It's quite interesting that I see you out here. For certain, I'm quite sure that you don't go outside a lot."

"Enough talk. Fighting time!" Zana said as she successfully struck Jura and backflipped in the air to swiftly land onto the ground.

"Is Rufus and Jura already down?! I can't believe what I'm watching!" Chapati announced as the Fairy Tail cheering section started cheering loudly "Go Arashi! Go Zana!"

"Quite impressive." Jura smirked as the winds stopped blowing "But it's the end for you two."

"The winds stopped how…?" Arashi stuttered as he took a few steps back, then he remembered "It's you.. Rufus."

Rufus smirked as he slowly stood up "Whatever I can memorize… I can make you forget.. That's my magic. Memory Make: Line of Master Ancient Swordsman." He said as he casted many ice soldiers "Even Gray couldn't handle these.. Good Luck." He said as the swordsman flew to Arashi and Zana attacking them.

"You are getting annoying with all these spells of memorizing." Zana said as she jumped up and destroyed many of the ice swordsman "Your magic is too weak." She said as she landed swiftly, but to only notice Jura coming full speed at her.

"Iron Rock Fist!" Jura yelled as he casted a large arm made of rock "You left me a spot Zana-dono. And a easy one at that." He said as he striked Zana on the side of her stomach, which led her to crash into multiples of houses.

Arashi's eyes widened "ZANA!" He yelled as he ran after his sister. Jura's magic made her crash through at least five houses.

Zana groaned as she stood back up "That was a cheap shot… Not good enough still." She said as she sprinted through the destroyed buildings to go back to the battlefield

"Oh ho, still standing are you?" Jura smirked as he readied another attack "Well sorry Zana and Arashi dono, but your team is incapable of taking us down."

"Blah blah blah." Zana taunted them "Whatever you say, Mr. Wizard Saint. You're not going to win like that."

Arashi stopped her "That's enough Zana." He said as he prepared to defend "For now, we prioritize defense. Got it?"

"Defense? Ah pooh. I want action!" Zana pouted but then eyed Jura and Rufus "What they lack is teamwork. We need to use that as our advantage."

Arashi gave a quick smirk at Zana but found out that he and Zana wasn't able to move. "Rufus, you annoying brat." Arashi stared at Rufus. Rufus has casted the magic that made them unable to move once again.

Jura grinned "It's the end of the road for two of the Fairies! Supreme King Rock Crush!" He said as he pointed at both Arashi and Zana, which prompted many stones to rapidly fly towards Arashi and Zana, encasing them both in a rocky formation. Jura then joined his palms, which led the rocky formation to explode, which would severely damage both Arashi and Zana.

As the explosion occurred, all the broadcasters eyes' widened and their jaws dropped "What an excellent display of combination! Is it the end for Arashi and Zana?!" Chapati announced

Happy's ears dropped "Arashi.. Zana…" He said as he sat down and pouted

But then as the smokes disappeared from all that explosion, Zana and Arashi remained standing, with a storm barrier over them both , and Zana equipped into a machine like armor, a transparent shield covering the both of them.

Rufus and Jura's eyes widened as they saw them still standing without any harm done to the bodies of Zana and Arashi.

"WHAT AN EXCELLENT DISPLAY OF DEFENSE!" Chapati shouted "Zana and Arashi is still standing without any visible harm!"

Zana raised an arm and gave a cocky smile. "Is this the end for you?" She murmured, as she held up her right arm, the machine changing rapidly to form a rocket shooter. "Are you ready? To lose?"

"It's too early to decide on the fate of the battle." Arashi stared creepily at Jura and Rufus as he dispelled the barrier. "We'll show you what it's like to mess with Fairytail."

Zana jerked her hand forward, firing the rocket. It launched through the air, steam trails visible as it seemed to tear the sky into two. Within a few seconds, it had reached its destination… but … no damage had been dealt, as the smoke cleared, and Jura and Rufus remained standing, with an arrogant look. "What was that suppose to do?" asked Jura, staring at the siblings.. who were not there. He turned around in confusion, as the wind violently started blowing once again.

"B-But How?" Rufus sounded nervous "I made you forget that spell!" He said as he took few steps back, being frightened.

"You underestimated us." Arashi smirked "For I'm not the only one being able to cast a storm."

Zana held a crane pose, with 2 ribbons wrapped around her arms. Her eyes closed in concentration.

The air around her was filled with tension, as the ribbons vibrated around her arms. For a moment, there was silence in the stadium, as she breathed in.. out.. then her eyes flickered open. Her hair shot up with static, her posed changing dramatically as she unleashed her power. "SONIC WHIP" She roared, unleashing the coiled energy towards them.

"Sonic whip!" Chapati called out, "Zana's most recent move, where she collects the energy around her and unleashes it in powerful strokes!" The crowd cheered, because damn; it was Zana's new move! How could they NOT be excited?!

"I remember your words clearly, Jura Neekis. However, it's the direct opposite. It's the end of a puny tiger and a wizard saint." Arashi gave them a bold look before disappearing into the storm.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art! Rampage of the Winds!" Arashi smirked as he appeared on top of Jura and Rufus, with violent winds flowing through his body.

"Still not good enough." Jura looked down as he joined his palms together "Rock Mountain." He said as a large rock formation both covered Rufus and Jura, blocking any incoming damage.

As Arashi's strike went to a fail, he regained his balance and swiftly landed next to Zana "Never seen a defensive armor to negate the damage of a Secret Dragon Slayer move." Arashi gave them a quick smirk "So that's why people call you a Wizard Saint."

"Enough talk. My blood is boiling for more action. Let's get this fight over with." Jura said with a serious face as Rufus boosted his attack speed and movement speed and struck both Arashi and Zana. As the two Fairies became airborne, Rufus grinned "Memory Make: A Night of the Falling Stars." He said as he extended his arm outwards, releasing two waves of light that went after Arashi and Zana. If this attack were able to hit Zana and Arashi, it would have been over for them both.

"Barrier!" Arashi said as he deflected off the attack to a nearby building meanwhile Zana swiftly dodged Rufus's magic "Such a slow attack."

Rufus eyes' widened once again as he observed Arashi and Zana easily defending his attack off "You two just don't know when to give up! But it's a guaranteed loss for the two of you anyways." He said as Jura appeared behind him

"Rumbling Mountain Fuji!" Jura grinned as he joined his palms together and closed his eyes. As he did so, the area below Arashi and Zana was struck by the immense release of magic power. This magic was capable of killing them both, even if a barrier was casted.

Once again, all of the broadcaster's eyes widened as they felt the immense power of magic.

"IT'S THAT MAGIC ONCE AGAIN FOLKS! THE RUMBLING MOUNTAIN FUJI!" Chapati finally spoke up "Will they be able to miraculously stand back up after that immensive power?!"

Yajima shook his head "There is no way Arashi and Zana would have survived that attack. Even if they casted a huge barrier, it would break through."

Everyone in Fairytail eyes' widened. Wendy cried out "Arashi-san! Zana-chan! Please stand up! You need to win this for us!" She shouted out as they were finally able to see Arashi and Zana laying down on the ground, face down. It seemed like they were completely dead.

I then trembled down due to the trauma "H..How..? I thought.. We were the Ultimate Team…" I looked down on the ground as tears started falling.

Mira then softly stroked my hair "Lucy… It's not too late to jump to conclusions… Let's just hope that the rest of our team can win every match." She tried to comfort me as I couldn't help but start crying

"So Fortune favored them… Although I have already calculated this match-up.. I didn't expect Arashi and Zana to fall." Master Mavis frowned as she stood up, looking at the fallen Arashi and Zana.

"No. I have trust in them. We just have to believe for them to miraculously stand back up and fight back. For that magic would have completely drained out Jura's magic power." Master Makarov closed his eyes as he commented.

Erza sighed and looked back as she wanted to hide her tears "What in the world is going on with them.. they should have ended it earlier."

"HEY!" Elfman shouted "YOU TWO BETTER STAND UP! YOU TWO ARE THE HOPE OF OUR GUILD!"

Just then, the news we all wanted to hear came. "WHAT IS THIS?! ARASHI AND ZANA… THEY HAVE STOOD UP ONCE AGAIN!" Chapati yelled out as the crowd started cheering once again "FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL!" They cheered on for Fairy Tail.

Then I was finally able to stand back up with Rain's help and looked at Arashi and Zana "GO! FINISH THEM OFF!" I shouted out loudly, enough for them to hear.

As Jura finally noticed that Arashi and Zana has stood up once again, his eyes widened "W-What?!... Impossible! How can this be?!" He remarked as he took few steps back, he couldn't believe that they were able to stand back up once again.

"You two are inhumane! No mage can survive from those attacks!" Rufus shouted as he fell down backwards in fear.

"But… we're aren't just ordinary mages… WE'RE MAGES OF FAIRYTAIL!" Arashi yelled as winds started blowing around him violently "We already said this many times… but you two picked on the wrong guild to mess around with." He said as he formed a huge magic field "Secret Dragon Slayer Art…" He started casting as Jura trembled from fear

Zana stared down at both of them as she was requipping "I wasn't going to show this one.. but you two leave me no choice. King's Blade!" She said as her clothes were replaced by royal japanese clothes, and additionally a katana appeared on her hand "It's time to stop playing around."

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Storm of the Eternal Dragon!" Arashi furiously roared as he casted a huge storm at Jura and Rufus "It's the end for the two of you." He smirked as he took a knee from too much magic energy being drained.

Jura shook his head and casted 'Rock Mountain' once again to attempt to block off the storm. The defensive magic somewhat was able to defend from the secret dragon slayer art, but his armor started cracking as well.

Then finally, Zana jumped into the storm and drew her katana to Rufus and Jura "End of the road." She stared at them as she cut through their armor easily "Slash of the King." She said as finally the armor exploded and cut through Rufus and Jura's body.

As all the corruption and smoke remained in the arena, everyone started murmuring "What the hell? I couldn't see anything?! Who won the fight?!" They started yelling "Tell us who's the winner?!" Majority of them were also shouting 'Fairy Tail!'

Chapati couldnt't believe but finally announced after a long silence "Arashi and Zana have done it! They have won the fight against Jura and Rufus!" Then, everyone in Fairy Tail or who supported Fairy Tail uproared as they were delighted to hear this announcement, because that battle would have earned them 6 points. Everyone shouted "Go Arashi! Go Zana! Fairy Tail!"

Makarov started crying in joy "I know those two brats could do it!"

"So this is the power of the new generation…" Master Mavis giggled "I can't wait to see more of this amazing fights…"

Wendy, Rain, and I shouted in joy "Arashi, Zana! Both of you did Fantastic!" We said as I started crying in joy and hugged Mirajane

"What a MAN!" Elfman shouted as he started crying also. "Big Bro, stop crying!" Lisanna laughed at Elfman

"We did it Arashi..." Zana coughed and looked up at Arashi

"It's not over till the end sis." Arashi smiled and started walking along with Zana being supported by him "We still have a lot to do."

Zana nodded "I hope the rest of our team can successfully pull off a win against them. As I have drained a lot of my magic out there.."

Arashi nodded and looked at the winds flowing "Another battle has begun…" He then whispered to the wind _I wish all of you the best luck. _He said as he sat down, exhausted from the previous battle. He looked to see Zana, which had already fallen asleep.

_Don't let us down. All three of you_ Arashi whispered once again as he closed his eyes, hoping for some rest.

Duryn, Laxus, and Natsu all smirked as they were at different corners of Crocus "Aye." They all said with the same tone, looking forward.


End file.
